1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing support frames for roller guides which are designed to movably guide and support a fishing line along the length of a fishing pole or rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in conventional fishing techniques, an elongated flexible fishing rod is used in combination with a reel mounted on the rod. A fishing line extends from the reel along the entire length of the rod and outwardly from a distal end or tip thereof. In order to maintain the fishing line in a proper, preferred orientation along the length of the rod, such fishing line is guided by a plurality of guide structures disposed in spaced apart relation to one another. In what may be considered a "lightweight" fishing gear, guide rings are utilized as the preferred guide structures in order to maintain the fishing line in the proper location along the length of the rod. However, in sportfishing involved in the catching of much larger fish, it is desirable to provide a plurality of roller type guides along the length of the rod. Such guides maintain the fishing line in the proper location as the line is reeled in or played out along the length of the heavy duty rod.
The purpose of such roller guide assemblies is of course to provide a minimal of friction or stress being exerted on the line as it travels along the length of the rod in either direction. The rollers therefor effectively roll in the same direction as the line travels. However, because of the lack of efficient roller design, the prior art structures frequently provide an unnecessary pressure, friction, etc. on the line itself. This causes a wearing of the line or a restriction of the freedom of the movement of the fishing rod and the fishing line during the "fighting" of the fish. Also, the production of such roller guides is by necessity somewhat meticulous in order that the structure of the roller guides is accurate in guiding and in supporting or contacting the fishing line as it moves to and from the reel. Accordingly, manufacture of such roller guide support structures must be precise while at the same time must be efficient in manufacturing such roller guides and in sufficient quantities. A major portion of the roller guide structure is the support frame on which a plurality of rollers are rotatably mounted. Such roller guide frame must be precise in its dimension and configuration and be formed of a material, such as metallic material, or aluminum of sufficient strength to maintain the structural integrity of the fishing line roller guides throughout their operative lifetime under what may be considered harsh environmental conditions.
The following U.S. patent is typical of a construction of a roller guide assembly of the type referred to herein while the process of the subject invention relates to the process of forming roller guides of such similar construction. Kovalovsky, U.S. Pat. No 4,428,141, discloses a line guide for fishing rods including a U-shaped support frame movably supporting a roller on a ballbearing type of assembly. The roller is mounted between side portions which are provided with a reduced central portion movably guiding the fishing line thereover. This patent discloses the use of a roller with a central angular indentation or partial groove type structure which only serves to minimally accommodate the fishing line but not effectively restrain it on the roller surface proper during movement of the rod.
Regardless of the widespread utilization of roller guides for guiding fishing line along the length of a somewhat heavy duty fishing rod, the process and/or method for producing these roller guides or a support frame portion of such guides needs improvement. Such a preferred method or process of manufacture should be efficient, precise, and be designed and capable of producing roller guide frames in sufficient quantity to handle the ever increasing demand.